Secret of the Mountain
by Combined Gamers
Summary: After a mysterious event, Dipper and Mabel find a girl in a sealed cave, and while she is alive, she has no memory. Will the Mystery Twins be able to help her find her secrets before it's too late? Like where is this girl from, why does she have night terrors but can't remember them? And how does she seem to know what's around every corner?


_**AN: An alternate universe right after Gideon Rises, huge spoilers, kind of, I guess if you didn't watch it, but why would you be here?**_

_**The writing style will change as there is more than one person writing.**_

_**If you guys like what you see, please make sure to leave a review, and we'll see you later!**_

It was just 5 days after the whole 'Gideon fiasco' went down when the little town of Gravity Falls learned that when a giant robot is crashing along the side of a mountain, usually bad things happen to it. (the mountain)

The bad thing in question just happened to be a rock-slide, or a tiny earthquake, it was late and hard to tell, but anyway, the point is, a cave at the top had opened.

This is the story of when the Shooting Star and the Pine Tree decided to see what was inside.

The twins were climbing up the side, while Mabel seemed to have gotten the hang of it, Dipper, to put it lightly, didn't.

Dipper: Why didn't we bring the grappling hook?

Mabel: Because this is more fun, I'm like part goat up here! Wee!

Dipper: Are we at least close to the top?!

Mabel: I see it!

Dipper accidentally got his foot stuck under a rock, which made the climb stop for at least 2 minutes.

Dipper: At least nobody was around to see that.

Mabel: It wasn't that bad.

Dipper: Really?

Mabel: No. But it was pretty funny.

Dipper turned on his flashlight and shone it around the walls, the last time this cave had been open was 30 years ago, the walls were slick with gooey amber that had been created from the giant tree on top of the mountain.

Mabel: Whoa, look, it's like the dinosaurs, the amber in this place is melting too.

Then her eyes wandered to the very back, a boulder-sized chunk was sitting there, with normal things inside, a leaf, a few pebbles, and some air bubbles; but there was something odd inside that was very close to getting out.

A human.

Mabel: Dipper, look, a person! She's inside!

Dipper: What the...?

Sure enough, upon closer investigation, the twins had managed to get her out, she was around their age guessing on her height, with auburn hair, pale skin due to lack of sunlight, a filthy white tank top, jean shorts and though she was wearing socks, no shoes.

Dipper: Is she sleeping?

Mabel shook her a little bit, the girl let out a soft moan before her brown eyes opened wide.

Of course, her natural reaction was to freak out.

?: W-who are you? Where am I?

Dipper: Um... I'm Dipper, and this is my twin sister Mabel. Were inside Mt. Gravity Falls.

Mabel: Hi, what's your name?

?: It's... um... I can't remember!

Dipper: Uh-oh, alright this isn't good.

He spotted a large rock encased very close to where her head had been, and everything clicked, this poor girl had been trapped when the earthquake had struck, and that rock knocked her on head, giving her amnesia.

Mabel: (whisper) Dipper, what are we gonna do? We can't just leave her here.

Dipper: Yeah, but if we take her with us, how will we hide her from Grunkle Stan? I don't think he'll just let her in, the shack has no more room for people to live there.

Mabel: Oh c'mon, we'll think of somethin'.

Dipper: Alright... but we have to hurry, the sun's starting to set.

Mabel: Yes! Thank you!

She ran over to the girl, who was sitting on her knees, staring off into the sunset.

Mabel: Hey, guess what? You can come home with us, we'll help you.

?: Thanks.

Mabel: But first, you need a name.

Dipper: Because we can't really just call you 'Hey you', what about... Alexis?

?: Ugh, please no, I don't really want a fancy-sounding name.

Dipper didn't understand how that sounded fancy to her, but he shrugged and kept thinking anyway.

Mabel: What about Ivy, it's a cool plant.

?: Umm, I don't think so, I do like it, but no.

Dipper: Oh, I got it, what about Amber?

?: Well, it's pretty ironic and it matches my hair, I like it.

Mabel: High five!

Amber did so, only to cringe and pull her hand away.

Amber: Ow, everything's asleep.

But one thing she didn't tell the twins, was that a long, deep scar ran up from her elbow to her pinkie, it didn't hurt but it was weird.

Mabel: Um, Dipper, we still have to climb down, and now we have her with us.

Dipper: You have got to be kidding me.


End file.
